The present invention relates to an apparatus to be used in conjunction with material handling, particularly within environments where it is important to control potential sources of contamination. The present invention is directed to preventing and controlling contaminants associated with material handling equipment, specifically pallet jacks or other forked, load bearing devices. The underside of a pallet jack has been shown to provide harborage points for bacteria. The design of the pallet jack makes it extremely difficult to effectively clean and sanitize the underside of the pallet jack manually.
The present invention also relates to a system for removing contaminants from a pallet jack, and, more particularly, to a system (apparatus and method) for delivering cleaning liquids or fluids, such as water, liquid chemical detergents and sanitizing agents, under pressure to the surfaces of a pallet jack through an applicator, such as a spray cabinet or enclosure configured for vigorously spraying or applying the fluids to all of the surfaces of the pallet jack.
This invention has particular application to facilities processing fresh meat products, including but not limited to poultry, beef, and pork, which are susceptible to contamination by microorganisms immediately after the animal has been slaughtered and eviscerated. United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) and Food and Drug Administration (FDA) regulations require that steps be taken to eliminate or at least minimize this contamination.
As part of the manufacturing process, raw materials are transported into and out of different areas of the manufacturing facility, such as food processing areas and other parts of the facility where it is desirable, and indeed mandated by regulation, to maintain a clean working environment. To facilitate transport, materials are typically placed on pallets. Palletized loads are often moved by a worker using material handling equipment such as manual or powered pallet jacks. A pallet jack, also known as a pallet truck, pallet pump, pump truck, jigger, or simply, a truck or jack, is a tool used to lift and move pallets. A manually operated pallet jack consists of two forks and a steering unit. The forks are entered into the pallet which is raised by a hand-operated hydraulic pump until the load is clear of the ground. Because of the relatively small wheels required for entry into the pallet, the floor needs to be smooth and fairly level. Electric or gas powered pallet jacks similar to the hand pallet jacks can be pedestrian-operated or rider-operated depending on design. Powered pallet jacks are quicker in operation than hand pallet jacks and are more suited to greater loads and distances and traversing relatively uneven surfaces and inclines. Powered pallet jacks are typically longer from the rear of the forks to the back of the jack due to the greater space required for the motor and, for rider-operated pallet jacks, a platform or seating. A simple modification is frequently made to pallet jacks by means of a frame fitted over the forks making it suitable for transport of loads other than pallets, such as boxes, bins, or other types of containers.
In order to maintain the integrity of the environment in a food processing facility, it is, therefore, necessary to clean the pallet jacks or other material handline equipment on a regular basis. Because of their awkward shape, long and low to the ground, and the continuing need for constant repetitive cleaning, cleaning pallet jacks can be very challenging, cumbersome, time consuming, and expensive.
Currently, the most effective method for cleaning this machinery, such as pallet jacks, is through manual wipe down. This method is ineffective for cleaning the bottom of the pallet jack due to the physical constraints of manual wipe down. It is difficult, especially with a low pallet jack, to wash the complete underside of the pallet jack in a completely satisfactory manner using a manual method.
There is a need for an effective, fast-operating cleaning arrangement for removing contaminants from pallets jacks, especially the underside of the forks. The objective of the present invention is to provide a novel method and apparatus for washing the forks of pallet jacks.